


Care

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic, Dysmenorrhea, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian, Sick Character, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Luhan is feeling pained and sick because of dysmenorrhea and Sehun was there to care for her.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short oneshot yesterday when I was like bedridden because of intense dysmenorrhea. Felt inspired so yup, here it is

Luhan had a very unproductive day.

 

She lied on bed the whole day, sleeping and resting due to her menstruation and the flu that followed—a rare response of her body when she had some of her most exhausting period. She was one of those girls who had intense periods that last up to seven days and she dreaded every time the second or third week of the month arrived. She always cursed her gene pool for inheriting all of the 'defective' traits from her parents, and the intense period was among those that she unfortunately inherited.

 

She remembered the first time she had her period when she was just 11 years old. She had an unexpected flu one Friday that her temperature even reached 40 degrees Celsius. She thought she could go to school the next Monday, but no. That Monday morning, she was racked with intense pain in her legs that had her crying and staying at home, only to discover later that there was a drop of blood in her panties.

 

Thus, the start of her painful seven-day periods.

  
  


Despite the pain, she fell asleep, not finding the urge to use her phone due to her headache. It was the sound of stirring and the dip on her bed that woke her up from her slumber.

"Sehun eonni," she mumbled as she yawned, turning to the side to see her girlfriend in house clothes smiling down at her. A bowl of porridge, a glass of water and bottles of meds laid on a tray on the bedside, prepared by the elder who arrived several minutes earlier.

"You feeling okay, Lu?" Sehun asked, combing the other's strands as she leaned down to give the younger a kiss.

"Quite, thanks to the painkillers," Luhan smiled as she sat up with Sehun's assistance. Sehun unplugged the hot compress she was heating and placed it on her girlfriend's lower back.

"Thanks, Hun." Luhan sighed in relief, feeling the heat emanating from the hot compress.

"Did you eat already?" Luhan inquired and Sehun nodded as an answer.

"It is my co-worker's birthday so he threw a small feast in the faculty." Sehun held the bowl of porridge, getting a spoonful as she blew it.

"No need to feed me. I can do this, eonni," the younger remarked and the elder shook her head.

"I just want to take care of my sick baby. Look at you, being so pale and frail. Just let me do it."

Luhan giggled upon hearing that and opened her mouth to take the porridge in.

"Kyungsoo ahjusshi cooks the best porridge in town," Luhan mused upon feeling her favorite delicious porridge tickling her taste buds.

"There is a reason why his restaurant is loved by the masses." Sehun replied as she blew another spoonful and fed Luhan. They exchanged some stories as Luhan ate.

 

"How's your day, eonni?"

"Tiring, as usual, especially Section 5."

"Rowdy as always?"

"Yup, like they aren't college students." Sehun rolled her eyes as she recalled her day. "I caught Chanyeol throwing paper at Baekhyun and guess what Baekhyun did? He just threw back a damn chicken wing I did not notice he was eating!"

"Aigoo, your students are just so… unbelievable."

"When Chanyeol's sweater was stained by the sauce, he started disturbing my class by cursing and they just did that… right in front of me."

"How did they stop?"

"Two chalks and five hits on their hands. God, I am teaching in college, but why does it feel like I am punishing high school students."

"Geez. Those are the only two students who dare defy your authority."

"Would be nice if they show me decent scores in their performance and exams, but as expected, nothing. To think they would repeat the subject again with me is just… damn."

"Calm down, your blood pressure."

"They will be the death of me. I swear I am running out of chalks by the number of times I hurled chalk at them every time they did some shit in my class. It is as if their goal is to destroy my day. Never in my life did I talk with the dean a lot of times in one sem until those two imbeciles came."

Luhan laughed. "Why don't you just tell them to get out of your class?"

"And what? Let them cause disturbance to other classes like what they did last week? No thank you."

"I don't know what to say other than good luck dealing with them. I know you will find a way to discipline them."

"Hopefully, babe."

"How about that Jongin boy though? Did he go to class today?"

"Yup. Asked him how his injuries are and he told me he is fine. Seriously though. I think that boy is narcoleptic. No way someone will just fall asleep and roll down the stairs in such loud hallways. And, yeah, always sleeps in classes."

"He is always awake in your class though."

"He should do so. I am paid to teach, not to lull him to sleep." Luhan chuckled at the other's sass and Sehun's lips quirked up. "Hope he follows my advice to go have a checkup."

"How about that sleazy bastard of your co-prof? Is he still hitting on you?"

"Haha, baby, I told you. I rejected Joonmyeon already."

"But he is insistent."

"Aye, I know he is just using me to make Ms. Bae jealous."

"He moved on THAT fast from you?"

 

Sehun simply smiled and shrugged.

 

"I don't want anyone using my Sehunnie though."

"But I like being used by you." The other smirked as she whispered and she laughed as Luhan weakly punched her arm.

"Shut up."

"If it makes you feel better though, I will tell Joonmyeon to stay away from me."

"...I trust you, Se. If he is really a good friend to you, then I have no complaints. Just don't forget about me."

Sehun shook her head endearingly and lightly tapped Luhan's nose with her forefinger. "Silly. How can I forget about my big baby?"

Luhan whined. "Sehunnieee."

"Shhhh. Now take your meds."

 

Sehun laid the empty bowl on the nightstand and gave Luhan the water, medicine for her flu, iron supplements and painkillers. Sehun then helped Luhan up to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Sehunnie, I can do it." The younger whined.

"Quiet." Luhan leaned on the sink for support as Sehun slipped the toothbrush in the younger's mouth and brushed her teeth. Luhan's face scrunched as she felt as if she was too babied. She lightly kicked a grinning Sehun's shin, making the other laugh as she went on with brushing. Sehun then helped Luhan take her clothes off and helped her bathe under the wam shower.

 

Sehun took Luhan back to the room and dressed her up in comfortable pyjamas except for the top. She made the latter lie on her chest as Sehun rummaged for the menthol balm in the drawer. As the hot compress pressed against Luhan's uterus, Sehun massaged her back, the elder's tender hands bringing comfort and relaxation to her aching body.

 

"Aigoo. Your shoulders have so much lumps." Sehun clucked her tongue as her hands grazed the lumps of lactic acid that tortured her baby. "Hold on, Lu. I am going to get rid of this."

"Thanks, eonni," Luhan answered as she endured the painful 'crushing' of those evil muscle lumps.

"Does it hurt here, baby?" Sehun asked as she reached Luhan's lower back which notoriously ached every time Luhan had a period. Luhan nodded profusely and she sighed in relief as Sehun gently yet skillfully kneaded that part.

"Your hands are so good, eonni."

"Of course they are. You know that well." Luhan laughed upon hearing the naughty lilt in her girlfriend's voice.

"Sure I have a period, but let me repay your kindness, Sehunnie."

"No, no need," Sehun laughed. "No need to please me, baby. I won't be able to bear not pleasing you myself."

Luhan chuckled. "You horny bastard."

Sehun shrugged playfully. "What? I cannot bear not worshipping your pretty body. For now, seeing you get well is enough for me. We can have fun after a week."

"Cheesy." Luhan tittered. Sehun helped her sit and wear her top. Luhan laid down and Sehun tucked the younger under the comforter. Sehun switched the lights off and fumbled her way towards the bed. She turned the lamp on, slipped beside her lover and gazed at the doe-eyed beauty.

"Baby, what do you want to do? Do you want to watch some shows or play games?"

"Nothing, eonni. I really don't feel like doing anything. Just want to cuddle with you if you aren't busy."

"Friday nights belong to us, remember?" Sehun kissed Luhan's forehead and held her close to her body. Luhan instantly curled against her and nuzzled against her chest. Sehun's hand crept to Luhan's head and gently scratched the scalp, an action that more often than not lulled Luhan to sleep.

 

"Your breasts are so full, eonni."

"I love your cute breasts though."

"You are mocking me."

"You always say that even if you know how much I love feeling them in my hands."

"Nah. You just love me."

"Of course I love you. I adore every inch of you."

"I love you too."

"So get well soon, okay? It pains me to see how pained you are."

"I will surely get well soon thanks to you."

"Hahaha."

"Can you sing me a song, eonni?"

"Of course. What song?"

"EXO's Sing For You."

"Okay."

Sehun did not even reach the chorus before she heard light snores from her lover. She smiled endearingly as she reached for the lamp, turning it off. She nuzzled Luhan's locks, taking in the sweet scent and letting it lull her to dreamland. She fell asleep, holding the most precious being on earth.

 

\----

Story of my life lol except that I hv no Sehun wondocnefknrf

 


End file.
